


The Same as it Always Will

by Lipstickcat



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Lipstickcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor hooks up at a party and Murphy is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same as it Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> Old fanfic that I wrote about 2 years ago.

Somehow, having a few guys back from the bar for an after hours nightcap had turned into an impromptu party. Not that they’d had plans for the rest of the night, but if they had this wouldn’t have been it. They didn’t even have a stereo to play music on. But still, there were people that they didn’t even know crowding into their one room flat, girls, possibly off the street, and suddenly far more beer than they’d started the evening with. So it wasn’t all bad. 

Rocco was definitely enjoying himself, a girl on each arm, both giggling whether he was being funny or not. Connor wasn’t doing so bad himself either; he thought that her name was Karen… Carol… 

… “Claire.” 

“Claire.” He smiled at her as she put her arms around his neck. She pulled down on him a bit, a dead weight in her drunkenness. 

She was pretty though, and didn’t seem to be expecting any money from him. He put his hand on her waist and tilted his face into her hair, amused by her eagerness. 

As he spotted his brother coming by he beckoned him over. Maybe she had a friend for him? He didn’t like leaving his twin out of the fun. Murphy changed the direction he was walking in to weave through a few people and get to them. He barely stopped though, just looking Connor up and down and giving him a short smile as he cocked his head. 

“Puta.” He muttered as he walked away again. 

Blinking, Connor watched as Murphy crossed the room and let himself out of the fire exit. His chest squeezed a bit, stealing his breath for a moment. 

“Hang on, I have ta…” He untangled himself from Claire and started after his brother. Even when he’d put some distance between him and the girl, he could still feel her final lingering touches to his neck and shoulder like she’d stroked ice over him. 

Passing by the table, he snatched up an opened bottle of whiskey that was standing proud like a king amongst the beer bottles and cans. He clung to its neck as he slipped outside onto the balcony. Murphy was sitting on the steps leading down, his back to him, smoking. Connor took a swig from the bottle, letting the liquid inside splosh around and make a high wet sound as he held it upright again. Murphy didn’t even acknowledge that he was there, so he took the liberty of going to join him on the step. 

“What’s got yer panties all bunched up yer arse crack?” He asked as he offered the bottle to him. 

Murphy turned his head to look at him. His face was blank, but that was enough for Connor to understand; to see that the lack of emotion was just as expressive as if he had been shouting at him. He reached over and nicked the fag from between his brother’s lips, putting it to his own to steal a drag while he shook the bottle in front of him again. This time, Murphy took it and tipped his head back to take a large gulp. He shivered a bit as the liquid burnt its way down his throat. 

“I don’ like her.”

Snorting, Connor shook his head and flicked the dog end out into the alley below them. 

“We don’ even know her.”

Murphy watched the glowing tip fall until he couldn’t see it in the darkness any more. He passed the bottle back over to his brother. 

“I know. I jus’ have a bad feeling about her.” He glanced to his brother, smiling a bit self consciously now. “Bad juju or some such shite.” 

“Or maybe yer jus’ jealous.” 

“Go fuck yerself.” 

“Mah dick’s jus’ not long enough,” he answered in a deadpan tone, his face completely straight. 

“Yer dick’s not big enough ta satisfy a mouse,” Murphy smirked. 

Connor punched his shoulder with the back of his fist, already reaching out to put the bottle down on the steps. Murphy’s instant retaliation hit his collarbone and that was enough to make him twist in his seat, half getting up so he could get in a proper hard hit to his brother’s chest. Murphy flailed his fists upwards, opening one to get in a smack across Connor’s face. That was it! Connor launched himself at Murphy, flattening him over fire escape balcony. They rolled over the cold metal grid, punching and hitting until Murphy’s foot caught the bottle on the step, sending it clanging down the steps, and finally smashing after it rolled between the gap and fell to the concrete below. 

Both brothers looked up, first towards the missing bottle, then towards the door back into their flat. No one appeared. They looked at each other, Murphy now lying on top of Connor, chest to chest, face to face. 

“Waste of perfectly good whiskey…” 

“Aye. It’s a shame…” 

Murphy leant his head and pressed his mouth to his brother’s. Connor responded instantly, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. It always felt so natural to be together like this, to be able to feel each other’s heart beating in time with the other, to share tastes and breaths. They’d always lived like this and couldn’t imagine being any other way. 

As he pulled back, Murphy licked at Connor’s lips. He wriggled a bit, part teasingly brushing over his twin’s half hard dick, part shifting down enough to be able to rest his head on the top of Connor’s chest. He closed his eyes, sinking into his brother’s warmth, holding onto his torso with a real unwillingness to let go. 

“… I jus’ have a bad feeling…” he muttered into the silence. 

Connor shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. 

“No one’s gonna replace yeh,” Connor voiced his brother’s fear; he knew him and knew what was on his mind. “How could you even think it?”

“Yeah…” Murphy nodded, brushing his mouth over the finger before taking it into his mouth to suck. How _could_ he think that? In a minute they would have to go back and rejoin the party, but for the moment, it was just the two of them out on the fire escape. 

The same as it’s always been, same as it always will.


End file.
